


Alluring

by Chickzilla18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neko, Aphrodite - Freeform, Blowjobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Falling In Love, Greek legends, Human Trafficking, Human!Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Levi is a teddy bear, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Slave Laws, Slaves, Smut, Titans, handjobs, neko!Eren, slavory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickzilla18/pseuds/Chickzilla18
Summary: "You were born to possess great beauty, Eren. Your life will never be easy for as long as you live. People will try to paw at you. They will try to devour you, corrupt and ruin you in ways that you can only dream of. Humans will get off on your screams and make it so you can't ever run away. They will make you wish for death, and they will do everything they can to make sure you do not find it. They will keep you alive, but they will make you regret it every day. You must not let any human, other than your father and your sister, know that you are like me; a neko. They will take you away because of what you are. I legally belong to your father, but you, Sweetie, you legally belong to the government. If they find out what you are, we can do nothing. Your father will be hanged for committing this crime, I will be sold again, your sister will be forced to serve the military to fight the titans, and you... Oh darling... who knows what would happen to you."
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 32
Kudos: 151





	1. Prequel

Humanity had been struggling to survive for over 300 years. The titans had ransacked countries, cities -homes- forcing humanity to the brink of extinction. Famine hit, killing off millions and half the remaining population killed each other over whatever food was left. Humans lost sight of the beauty of life, and what the true meaning of humanity was supposed to mean. They forgot what it was like to love someone so much that the stars would disappear from the night sky because they were too focused on trying to get through the day without finding a knife in their throat. They started paying more attention to where their next meal would come from instead of the deep and personal relationships that were possible amongst them. Quality of life was too important to the humans to worry about trying to find that one thing that makes everything worth it- that one thing that makes everything in the world make sense. Passion was wearing thin as the humans lost all interest in trying to find something that was more important to them than food or clean water. 

Humans lost sight of love, lost sight of beauty and the feeling of that special unbelievable freedom only obtainable when given by someone of great personal importance. 

As the Titans feasted on friends, families and loved ones, trying to find love was even less worth it. No person untrained as soldiers survived an encounter with the Titans, even those who are do not live long and are subjected to isolation in training camps and military bases. Bombarded with fear of the giant man-eating monsters outside the wall and an overwhelming amount of combat training, not even the people who were trained to survive and were provided with nourishment daily had much interest in each other further than a fling to scratch the itch of desire. Those flings were meant to burn out any feelings of love or lust, before it tempted them to focus on something other than surviving. 

There was no time to stop. No time to love. Most didn't even want to find love when slapped in the face with reality. The cruel reality that humanity was damn near extinct, there was a food shortage, there were monsters outside the wall that wanted to brutally eat every last one of them, and it wasn't getting any better as every year 1,000's of people died. 

Depression was a common occurrence when the humans can't find a reason to live. They're lonely. They don't understand that love is still worth it, it still exists just to make life easier for them.

Aphrodite frowned upon this, feeling pity and remorse after people started killing themselves when they could no longer take the harsh reality that they were forced to live in. The cruelty all around them with no outlet or release from the pressure of simply trying to survive each day became too much for them and they would purposely allow themselves to slip away. It brought tears to Aphrodite's eyes, the Goddess of love and beauty could not stand the suffering the humans were subjected to each day as they lost all hope that they would ever be happy without sorrow outweighing any joy they found. She cried each day humans died, a tear for each head bitten off by the titans before they even knew what true beauty looked like, a small sob for every soldier who gave their lives trying to protect citizens who would never understand what they gave up. She couldn't bear it anymore, she couldn't watch as countless people died unknowing of the warmth life could bring, of the happiness that they were born capable of. 

So one day, the first neko was born. 

She was a product of absolute perfection, with hair as red as the giant rose that she grew in, eyes as blue as the sunlight shimmering on the ocean surface. Silver speckles highlighted her cheeks and shoulders and tiny silver hearts painted the wide hips that she was born with. Her flesh was pale and creamy, only covered by rose vines and flower peddles to maintain the innocence that made her so special. Her cat ears were a chocolate brown that matched her fluffy tail, her fur softer than any feather Man could ever find. She was hand painted by Aphrodite herself and was the embodiment of love and beauty. Her name was Amphesia, and she was a gift to the humans; meant to remind humanity of love. To bring to them someone who was meant to be charished, adored, protected. Their enchantment was meant to bring man-kind unbelievable love. They were there to be warm, forgiving, soft and welcoming. 

To be loved by one was supposed to be like magic, especially since they were born capable of it. To be loved by a neko meant a future full of good luck, and to make love to one was to feel the most unbelievable pleasure that no human had ever felt before the existence of the nekos. 

The moment a lonely man laid eyes on her as she stumbled around in need of protection and nourishment, he was absolutely stuck down, enslaved to her every hope and need. He was smitten with her large eyes and her big pink lips, which forced him to forget the sun, the moon, and the stars- as if those things were never there in the first place. He was captivated, his life holding a meaning that he had never imagined having, and suddenly his whole world would mean nothing without this woman in it. 

They had a child together; a baby boy. The mother and the father both loved their baby very much. They raised him with all the love that they were capable of giving, and in accordance, everyone who passed by the child or his mother loved him just as much. The two of them were the object of artist's obsessions, their beauty heart stopping to everyone who had the good luck to lay eyes on them.

And when the child grew up and was gave their love to another man in return for theirs, they made 3 more kids together before the next neko was born, and she was raised similarly to her neko father.

Time went on like that for a while, and the nekos successfully did what Aphrodite intended them to do; breathe understanding into the cold heart of humanity, and to provide the warmth and love that humans had long forgotten to let themselves feel. The luck that they brought even saved many lives, and less people died from famine or circumstance.

Until one day, a majority of people decided that such creatures who possessed that beauty should remain behind closed doors. 

The first thing to be taken away from them was their freedom. Nekos were eventually not allowed to leave the houses they ended up in.

Nekos were meant to be forgiving, as was their Goddess's wish, and so they were. They lived with the new rules that the humans seemed to find joy in enforcing. Giving up being able to leave the house without their husbands was something they adjusted to quickly, as it wasn't so bad. They preferred to be closer to their protectors and their loved ones anyway, so following the rules that they weren't allowed to go anywhere without their human holding their hand wasn't hard.

The next thing to go was the importance of their opinion. After a while, their human partners were chosen by wealth instead of desire, and they were sold to a household as soon as they were 15 when their looks were at their richest.

This was much harder for them at first, but they were meant to bring love to _all_ of mankind, so that is what they wanted to do. If their parents or the government decided that the human they were paired with was the best match for them, then they decided that they would _learn_ to love. An overwhelming amount of affection is what they were born with, and they had plenty to give away and that is how they liked it. They _wanted_ to love a human, their lives felt incomplete and lonely without a human to give their heart to- they _lived_ for it. They paid no attention to how a human looked, as it wasn't the human's job to look perfect, the nekos were meant to look passed that because _all_ humans were worthy of the gift that Aphrodite provided for them. 

Next to go was their appreciation.

Human's started beating them when they had opposing opinion about matters that were supposed to be decided as a team. Man started buying them not for the love that they were so desperate to give, but for the unimaginable pleasure that their bodies could bring. Even as some nekos escaped the abuse and went for help in the hope that an empathetic human would take pity on the damaged beauties, more and more humans stopped caring. It became about the nekos who were only meant to please man-kind, and if one is beaten, then it was because they were defective. 

Of course, even this wasn't yet deep enough for them to give up on the humans. They forgave them, and learned to live with how seemingly ungrateful that their partners could be. It was human nature after all; for some of them to be selfish.

Then it was the monogomy of the relationships they were forced into. The love that they craved in return was taken away, and they felt empty.

One neko was no longer enough for some people, and after much confusion from the nekos in why they were not good enough for their beloved, more nekos were invited into a home. Sometimes up to 5 nekos all lived together and were forced to have sex with each other along with their human partner. Though they were capable of appreciating each other's beauty, the objectification that they were subjected to started to make them weep, their broken hearts unable to take being cheated on. 

It was hard to love the human's when they did this, how could one bear to when they were not adored in return? They suffered through it though, serving their humans how they wished to be served, even if it became more about keeping the humans happy and away from thoughts of hurting them than actually caring for them. 

After that though, their dignity and self respect was harshly taken from them one by one until there was not _one_ of them who didn't know the true meaning of the words, "They are _human_."

Brothels were created, places for lonely men to go to relieve the stress of the world they were once again falling into. Their rights were completely taken away and they now had no say in what happened to them. _No_ did not mean no, it meant discipline, it meant suffering, it meant pain. They were raped, tortured, purchased like animals and exploited until their only purpose in the eyes of man-kind was to be slaves. Their beauty was used for sex instead of adoration, their bodies meant for pleasure instead of passion, that special scent they excreted nothing but temptation that only brought men over to hurt them.

Nekos were being harvested as soon as they were discovered, as it was illegal to hide one. Neko's belonged to the government as soon as they were discovered at the age of around 2 when their ears and tail started to grow. To hide a neko from the government is punishable by death, torture, and/or banishment outside the walls with the Titans. To hide something as beautiful as a neko from the world was now the worst crime imaginable.

The only mercy they received was the law that no neko would be raped until they were able to bear children -the age of 12. Their only right, was the right to live. Of course, it was for selfish reasons, like if a neko is raped before they are properly sold then they are tainted and therefore their value goes down, and if they are killed then people don't profit. So, until they are of age, they are protected and raised in a home where they were collected and trained to worship the masters they are sold to. Sometimes the nekos even knew their masters long before they were purchased. The humans would visit them, observe them, watch them as they trained and they would put down-payments on the ones they want to eventually take home. They would even pay for special training, especially if they had a certain kink and they wanted their neko to be trained and appeal to those kinks, so they could be raised to be the perfect sex slave for their bedroom. 

The meaning that nekos were meant to bring became nothing but propaganda. The humans were so starved of pleasure and unable to handle how pretty the nekos were that they completely forgot what they were put on the Earth for. Now they were only used for what their bodies could provide.

Aphrodite wept.


	2. 1

"Rob, I don't know about this," Grisha said as he stood motionless in front of the brothel. Bright lights in the shape of attractive women and the neon sign giving the building the symbolic name of 'Goddesses' only making the 21-year-old nervous. He had never really been a fan of the legislation or the thought of slavery, and he was positive that 80% of the women in this brothel were slaves.

He knew that this particular brothel was dominated by nekos, and on the account that nekos were slaves, had no rights, and were mistreated 70% of the time. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to walk in and see the sight that would surely be waiting for him to enter through those illuminated double doors. He was nearly positive it was going to be like walking into a pet store to find a bunch of innocent and sad puppies doing tricks against their will for the chance that they will be fed if they behaved.

"Come on bro, It's your 21st birthday, I have to take you out," The shorter and overweight man pats his back harshly, making the taller brunette jerk forward with a nervous and almost nauseated expression.

"Couldn't we have just gone to a regular bar?"

Rob laughed as if he wasn't making his friend completely uncomfortable, "Nonsense. You're a proper adult man now, Grisha, you've got to experience the beauty of nekos at least once in your life. The owner is having an auction tonight and I will buy you anyone that catches your eye if you want. Now if you still hate it after tonight I'll never mention it again."

Grisha sighed, unsure if it was worth the stress. He was lead inside despite his unease and the smell that hit his nose drew out a shameful groan. The smell of sweat and sex should have disgusted him, but it was nearly hypnotizing as he licked his lips, hoping to taste the sweetness of the scent around him.

He shook himself out of it, yeah, nekos were supposed to smell like when heaven meets sin, but this was ridiculous.

The music was rhythmic and reminded Grisha of a heartbeat in the middle of an anxiety attack; loud, nerve-wracking, endorphin stimulating with the sounds of breathy moans being the only vocalization to the beat. The sound of it along with the smell in the air made him both want to dance, and run away to confess his sins to some goofy father in a sanctuary... and Grisha didn't even believe in God.

Rob lead him to the floor where there was an array of slaves chained up to vertical poles, and the sight of the 6 gorgeous nekos sitting on their knees helpless to the hungry eyes that considered buying them made a fresh panic invade Grisha's senses.

His childhood best friend had always made his stance with slaves and the laws of slavery clear; he was all too for it. Though it was different to witness as his friend drooled over the fearful and teary-eyed angels begging wordlessly for mercy.

Grisha walked around with pitty, all six of them were beautiful, so beautiful he thought it was criminal to keep them bound against their will.

Everyone around him at the auction, though, only saw beautiful women that could be used for the most satisfying sex a man could ever have. Their tears were nothing but drops of water that showed that they would be submissive with minimal fight, and their lack of grip on the pole they were bound to promised nothing but that being tied down was something that they were used to, and something that they probably even expect. Their scared but dead eyes showing nothing of the life they should possess spoke volumes of how long they had been slaves, and what they had gone through. Anyone else would look at that and see nothing but the promise of obedience.

Grisha however, saw nothing but poor women who were victims of the worst treatment imaginable. He saw women who have been starved, raped, beaten, and tortured into the silent slaves that they were now. Waiting to be sold off to someone who would treat them either the same or much, _much_ , worse than they were used to.

From what Grisha could see, most of the nekos were malnourished, but not starving. No, to starve them would be to make them unattractive, their owners probably hadn't used hunger as much of a way to control their behavior. This only meant the owner had to use other means, and the 21-year-old shivered to think about what their methods might have been.

Finally, Grisha paused in front of one of the nekos, this one with particularly long and voluminous brown hair. It was cut stylishly and went gorgeously with her slightly tanned flesh and her golden outfit. Grisha only knew how to describe her clothes as what belly dancers wear, only see threw with more satin than he saw performers wear. Even with how this outfit sexualized this poor neko, it still looked quite... fitting on her. It beautified her delicate curves and made her skin glow, the soft and clean strands of hair making her look more like a Greek Goddess herself than what he was used to.

She must have sensed that someone had stopped in front of her because she slowly lifted her head for was seemed to be the first time since she was tied there, and the very sight of her face alone had Grisha nearly swooning.

The neko had the most beautiful golden amber eyes that he had ever seen in his life. Her long, dark lashes all but stole his breath away from his lungs, and her high and rosy cheeks had him nearly shedding a tear when he noticed that they were slightly hallowed. Her lips were the softest pink and just as shapely as the rest of her only much more plump and kissable. Her cat ears matched her hair but hung low out of fear and her matching tail was probably hidden between her legs, but this woman would never have anything to fear, ever again.

"Rob," He called without breaking eye contact with the slight neko in front of him. Her deep golden eyes held a fire that none of the other nekos possessed and he knew, with more satisfaction than he thought he could feel in this place, that she was not broken. She was still fighting, and Grisha wanted nothing more than to remind her that she was alive and undeserving of the life she has led so far. Her price tag was much lower than the others, and Grisha could only wonder why, so he picked up her introduction.

Anger, unlike anything he had ever felt before, consumed him when he read that her price was low because of the damage that she had. A client got a little excited and she now had a few tears in both her anus and her uterus as a result. He could feel as heat rise to his forehead and he knew that he was probably turning red.

"What's up, bro? You find something you like?" Grisha chose to ignore the way that Rob referred to her as a thing instead of a body, instead too focused on doing anything humanly possible to make sure that this woman -Carla, the name tag said- came home with him tonight.

"I want her," It was the surest of himself he had ever been in his life. He didn't care what he had to do and he didn't care who he had to beat up because anyone who had made an offer for Carla tonight was going to be disappointed.

Rob looked surprised that Grisha showed interest in a slave, and the younger didn't blame him. He had also made his stance with slaves and slavery very clear, in that he hated the idea of it and he was strongly against the idea of slavery and humans putting price tags Aphrodite's creations. To be telling Rob he accepted a slave as a birthday gift went against everything he had ever said before. Grisha was willing to put aside the idea that Carla was a slave and he is essentially buying her right now, owning her as property, owning all of her rights, and by law taking her home as his 'pet'. As long as it meant that she could come home with him and he could treat her with the love and respect she deserved without the fear of someone coming to take her away from him, he could forgive himself.

He was smitten, and she was worth it.

The auctioneer was tall, fit, but greasy and seemed to not care that he was smoking a cigar in his brothel. The man regarded Grisha with disinterest as he told him that he already had a buyer for Carla. Someone else had offered 24 grand for her and that was already almost twice the regular price for a slave.

"Grisha," Rob asked nervously, "I know I said I would buy you anything you wanted, but that's a little much for a slave, you think you can find something else a little more in my price range?"

_Welp_ , Grisha thought, _there goes all the money my mother left me_.

"I'll pay you 30 grand, cash, upfront in one hour, all for Carla," he must have been the biggest idiot in the world, but he didn't care. He did not care how much he had to pay this scum, as long as Carla came home with him by the end of the night.

The auctioneer rubbed at his chin in thought, "I don't know, my guy is a personal friend of mine."

"35 grand, and my car in your name by tomorrow." He didn't know if it was his anger, desperation, or the tear that fell from Carla's eyes right then, but he was ready to give up everything he owned just to take this neko home.

The greasy man looked stunned, but Grisha was as serious as death and the man could probably see it in his eye, but it seemed the auctioneer was willing to negotiate.

"Throw in that watch, and you got a deal."

Immediately, Grisha was taking his Rolex off his wrist and handing it over to the scum in front of him. Rob was standing a couple of feet away with his jaw dropped open, confused on why Grisha would pay so much just for one neko.

Rob didn't understand, but Grisha regretted nothing when that night he was leading Carla through the door of his house. He had brought along a trench coat to the brothel when he came back with the money to pick her up, and she had it wrapped around her small frame to protect her from the chill of the January night air. She hadn't said a word yet, but Grisha wasn't going to pry.

He left her to sit on the couch in the warmth of his living room while he went to the kitchen to make some sort of house warming snack. She must have been hungry, and cold, and since Rob had only helped him buy her with about 13 grand, Grisha sent him out to go get her some comfortable clothes, telling him if he came back with nothing but lingerie he would beat him until he could only piss through his teeth. Rob promised he would bring actual clothes that women liked to wear, and Grisha only hoped that that meant he would put her needs in mind.

Deciding that you couldn't go wrong with hot chocolate and peanut butter jelly, Grisha quickly prepared both, walking back into the living room to find Carla practically hiding her self in his trench coat, curled up on the couch as if she thought that he would jump her any second. He could practically hear her heavy panic-filled breathing, and he slowly approached her. Only her eyes were exposed and they watched his every movement as he sat on the coffee table and held up the snack for her. It didn't exactly qualify as dinner, but it was only 6 pm and he wasn't sure when the last time she ate was so he was going to feed her again later. He just wanted to try and see if that saying, the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach, was true or not.

He would have to take her to a doctor soon to make sure that those tears in her anus and uterus were healing properly and to see where she was in every other aspect of her health, but that could be done later. For now, he just wanted to try and instill some comfort and get that expression of unconcealed fear off her face.

"I know you are probably frightened right now, but please believe me when I say I will not be hurting you in any way. Ever. So you can breathe." He said gently, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible.

She gave him a careful look, hiding the bottom part of her face in the trench coat that he provided her for warmth and coverage.

"I know," Grisha started after a moment, "I know how it must look to you right now. You were put on sale at a brothel, so you must think that I am a crazy partier who enjoys those kinds of things. I assure you though, that was the first time in my whole life going to a place like that, and I never expected to get anything out of it this time. I know that I just bought you like property, but never in my life have I had any respect for slave owners." The man looked between each of those amber eyes, swearing he could see the stars in them even though they were inside his home. "I know that is a really big contradiction, but I am only taking advantage of the paperwork; what the law promises me with those. In the eyes of the government, you belong to me in every sense."

At the skeptic look that he was starting to receive, Grisha figured he needed to explain himself better. "Usually I look down upon people who buy Nekos, but today I am so grateful that these rules are around. It means that no matter what happens, the law is now in your favor. That means nobody can take you away from me. That means if anyone were to touch you without your say so, then they can go to jail for a long time. It means I can get you an ID card, I can get you a license. I can get you a Pedestrial Pass that will allow you to roam free and shop wherever, whenever you want, even without me being there. You will not be allowed to have a job, but you will be allowed to come with me to work and learn something and you will never have to go back to how things were. One day they might even be so far in the past that you just... I hope to help you forget all about it."

"Excuse me for my questioning master, but what do you plan on using me for if not for sex?" it was the most that she had spoken and Grisha was once again reminded that this was not a broken woman. She was as strong as she was beautiful, and though he knew that the process of healing would be a long and dramatic one, he was confident that the results would be overwhelming. She's going to be all better one day and neither of them will notice at first because it will come naturally, with time.

"Please, just call me Grisha... as for what I plan to do with you... I just want to dote on you for the rest of my life. I firmly believe in what Aphrodite planned for your kind, and you just happen to be the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on. Please let me take care of you." His hand rose, slowly, to wipe the little amount of wetness below thick dark lashes. "I will provide for you. I will protect you and cherish you just as you were always meant to be. I only want to dote on you for the rest of my life."

Carla sank into the softness of his touch, the gentleness of his words. So different from what it was like in the brothel. Starved of gentle human contact, she couldn't help but melt under the light pressure the pads of his thumbs put on her rosy flesh.

Glad that she didn't seem to be afraid, Grisha got on his knees in front of her, reaching for one of her small hands and holding it in both of his much larger ones. He dipped his head and rested it on her knee, still covered by the trench coat. "I promise, in my arms, you will never know suffering. You will never again have to spread your legs for anyone against your will. You won't know what it's like to be hungry, or cold, or terrified for your life. Anything you ask, anything you want, if it is possible, I will provide."

Carla stared down at the back of Grisha's head, he looked very uncomfortable on the floor yet he stayed there so that she could sit on the sofa. His hands were warm and the way he rested on her knee almost made her feel like royalty. She picked up the warm mug that he brought her, enticed by the memory of chocolate from long ago in a faraway memory that she couldn't hope to bring to the front of her memory. He must have put some milk in it because it wasn't blistering hot when it hit her lips and slid over her tongue. An embarrassing noise escaped her throat that she hoped Grisha didn't hear.

_This is chocolate_ , she thought as the man smiled down at the floor, brushing a thumb against the smoothness of her wrist.

She didn't waste a drop of the cocoa, and the PB&J was gone so quickly that after a moment, small hiccups started wrecking her frame.

Shaken from the tiny thrashing the hiccups brought, Grisha lifted his head, ignoring the tight muscles that were already starting to ache. The made eye contact, and Carla was thrown in what to do other than hold her breath for a moment as a small laugh escaped from the man sitting on his knees.

The little flicker of hope was planted, and that night when Carla was able to go to sleep in a comfortable bed -without a strange man or two next to her- warm and fully clothed in brand new pajamas, she cried herself to sleep.

Her tears weren't from sorrow, they were from relief. For the first time in her life, she was warm, she was fed, and she was allowed to lock herself in her _personal_ bedroom. She felt grateful, relieved, happy. The first few nights that she slept in Grisha's spare room, she had a hard time going to sleep because she couldn't shake the reality that the man could walk in and take advantage of her at any moment.

But he never did.

Weeks passed, and he still hadn't touched her without her explicit permission. He got her clothes, took her to see a primary doctor, he got her multiple pairs of shoes that were comfy and stylish, he fed her big delicious meals and allowed her to eat at the table with him. As if they were on the same level as if she was his _equal_.

It was slow, but after a while, she became more comfortable around him. She could walk around in small comfortable shorts, and he didn't touch her. She could walk around without a bra, and he did not lay not _one_ finger on her. She stopped brushing her hair one day, and just put it up in a big messy bun, and the world did not stop spinning.

After a couple of months of building up trust and comfort, she was able to work up the courage to start requesting things that she would personally desire.

"Can I have a warmer blanket?"

"Can I have a garden, something for me to plant and create myself."

"Can I start painting?"

Grisha would give her everything she asked for. She had a bed full of big fluffy blankets and pillows that she used and cuddled with every night like a spoiled princess, she had a big beautiful garden with lilies, roses, carrots, blueberries, even a little pond with a couple of Koi fish that she loved and took care of every day, and the house was full of canvases that she hand-painted herself. She started building things that gave her pride, proud of herself for making something pretty and keeping up with it, making it better.

"Don't you ever give me back to that place," Carla said one day when she worked up the courage to allow herself to be held. She had wordlessly crawled into Grisha's lap, accepting the big arms that circled her like they were the stitches that held her together. She felt safe, protected, and loved for the first time in her life, and she wanted to let herself embrace that feeling because it was at that moment the only thing that was grounding her to the planet. She couldn't even think about what would happen if she woke up one morning and Grisha had packed her bags, prepared to be refunded back at the brothel. She thought that she would just... break.

Her requests started to get bolder the more she fell in love with Grisha, the more she felt comfortable and the more she realized that the man she lived with would never harm her.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Will you rub my back?"

"My feet are sore, will you rub them?"

"Will you let me touch you?"

"Will you touch me?"

"Do you love me?"

"Will you keep me forever?"

The answer was always yes, and he made her happy in any way that he could. The past trauma recovery was a little bit of a process, but through an almost overwhelming amount of patients and compassion, Grisha was able to help her overcome the fear. After a while, she was able to enjoy being touched, she could enjoy being kissed everywhere. She could make love to Grisha without having a panic attack, and he was gentle with her, and it felt good- oh so _good_.

He kept his promise, and the thought of loneliness was the farthest thing from her memory. Pain was just a distant nightmare that couldn't affect her anymore. She could say no, she could fight, she could scream her head off when she was angry, she had a say in what Grisha did, and she never had to open her legs when she did not want to.

"Grisha! This child is all by herself on the street! We must take her home with us."

Grisha was compassionate.

"Don't ever leave me."

Grisha was loyal.

"Can I have that kitten?"

Grisha was caring.

"Will you give me a child?"

And Carla loved him more than she thought she would ever love a human.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is how Eren grows up, the restrictions, the interaction with other kids, the bratiness, and the bond between siblings.


	3. 2

Two years later

...

The most beautiful sound in the whole world was of a child just about four years old, giggling in happy laughter as he splashed around in the little bathtub. Chocolate brown hair was almost black after Carla poured water over his head. Little Eren was still too small to be cleaned in the big boy tub. He was too young to clean himself (not that he hasn't tried to grab the soap from his mother's hands before, but she put a stop to that after he pretended to scrub his hands before trying to stick the bar of soap in his mouth.) His laughter was so innocent, his cheeks flushed and chubby with baby fat and bright eyes sparkling as he squeezed the little rubber ducky. He was her beautiful baby boy.

He was much too young.

She stood there staring at him, her heart in her throat, her world crashing around her, watching as the happy 4-year-old played in the water that she had started to bathe him in. Eren always did love bath time. He had no idea that his mother was currently falling apart at the seams. His youth and excitement were making him too dull about anything else to be capable of understanding. He wouldn't understand, because he was just a _child_.

He was just a child.

A small sob wrenched itself from her throat as she shook her head forlornly. This couldn't be happening; Eren was already four years old! She had already hit her peak of worry long ago. She had already fallen off the cliff of relief when the mandatory check-up at 2 proved him human. He was supposed to be human!

Flashbacks of slavery hit the front of her mind like someone had taken her life and put it on a bunch of flashcards to throw right at her face. The memory of how she suffered all at once slammed into her brain as she stared down at the precious happy child in front of her.

A man spanked her across her butt with a whip at age 4 when she didn't say, "Yes, Master."

Her hair was yanked as she was dragged across the room at some unknown point in time because she didn't want to come when called.

She remembered darkness and how bitterly cold it was when she was punished overnight.

She remembered feeling desperate for any sort of human contact after being forced to go without it for almost a month.

The memory of hands all over her the first time she as gang banged.

Those slimy tongues were invading her without permission.

When she woke up one morning covered head to toe in cum and more pain than she could even imagine, not remembering anything from the night before.

How often she was _used_.

How often she was _beaten_.

How often she had been slut-shamed and raped way **_passed her limit_**.

Another sob broke from her throat, and she all but crumbled right there as her son finally looked up at her, confused. His eyes were now concerned, but the only thing that Carla had the sense to stare at were the tiny bumps that were making the hair on the sides of his head rise to accommodate the ears growing in. As she felt around him with dread making her choke, she entirely broke down in tears and loud cries when she felt the little growth signifying to the world that a tail would soon make its appearance.

She snatched Eren up, uncaring that he was still soaking wet and making a mess of water everywhere. She held him against her chest as she cried like he was already dead. She begged for it not to be true, for her to be hallucinating, for the gods to not be so _cruel_ to take her firstborn son away from her. No such mercy was shown, but that is how Mikasa found her.

The six-year-old girl with an unknown past and a bitter understanding of the world that she was _way_ too young for came in the room, worried to find that Carla was crying her eyes out on the floor. She approached the woman with care, her tiny white feet making no sound against the wooden floor.

"Carla?" She asked softly, unsure of what to do but putting a hand on the sobbing woman's shoulder anyway.

Taking a deep breath, the adult neko wiped her wet cheeks and met the violate eyes that looked down at her from her height of exactly 4 ft. Carla could hardly breathe, let alone think of something to say that would make sense to the 6-year-old. Though, maybe she didn't need to try so hard. The neko had no idea what had happened to her before they took her in. Still, the wisdom Mikasa already had about this horrible, selfish, _cruel_ _world_ was vast. This girl was not innocent, and she understood too much all too well already.

"He's a neko," Carla finally said after working up some courage to tell that horrifying truth aloud. Speaking it openly to the air and admitting it to an actual human being made it all the more terrifying, all the more real, and less _avoidable_.

Mikasa gasped and shook her head, her face going deathly pale.

Carla was hysterical, crying fat tears of unimaginable fear. Even though she knew Mikasa probably already knew why this newly discovered fact could tear them all apart, she went on to explain anyway.

"He's a neko, which means we are supposed to report him to the government and let them take him. Even if we paid the price to make him legally ours, they would still take him away to training camp; it is a supreme law that _all_ nekos are trained properly. They will _ruin_ him there," She held her boy closer, petting the soft hair as if her loving caresses alone could protect him. "And as if the camp isn't bad enough, other humans will be able to come and observe him. If they decide they want him and they bid higher than what we can afford, we can do nothing. Eren will be sold."

Mikasa only listened, listened as her baby brother grabbed her adoptive mother's ponytail, and started chewing on her ends. Finally, after Carla whimpered small words and phrases that the little girl couldn't hear or understand, she said the only thing that made any logical sense.

"So then just keep it a secret."

Carla froze, the look in her eye turning almost empty, but Mikasa knew that her brain was going a mile a minute. That right there; that was the look that a protective and doting mother had when slapped with the instinct to keep her child safe. No matter the cost.

It was then that Grisha came home from work, a dramatic sigh of relief leaving his tired lips as he hung his hat and put his suitcase down. He stopped when he turned and saw his neko wife on the floor with tears in her eyes, and their baby held in her arms as if she was afraid to let him go.

"Carla?" He asked, worried immediately to see his beloved so strung and scared. He was on his knees in front of her in seconds, afraid one of them was hurt. Not finding anything immediately wrong, "What's wrong? Tell me what happened."

The will to protect her child nearly had Carla hiding Eren, even from his _father_.

This was Grisha, though. Just Grisha. She trusted Grisha. He was a good man.

"He's a neko," was all she said, to exhausted from the emotional trauma and dread to manage anything above a whisper.

Grisha said nothing, and Carla didn't lift her face to see his reaction. She didn't catch anything that the man was thinking until she felt a familiar pair of strong arms circled her, hugging both her and her son to his chest.

"Mikasa, get a warm wet towel, please," he asked, and the younger female in her grey nightgown left to do as she was asked.

It was only him and her now, and the small boy who had no idea what was going on around him. Carla just continued to cry while Eren dipped his head to rest on her shoulder, suddenly tired. The warmth he felt in between his parent's soft bodies lulled him to light sleep.

Grisha started shushing her gently, petting the spot behind her cat ears. Carla breathed a harsh breath she didn't know she was holding, burying her face in her husband's throat. He let her cry for a little bit, both of them trying to gather and firmly grasp the situation that they were now in.

"Carla," Grisha finally said gently, "Look at me."

Sniffling, blotchy red eyes looked up at him.

_Still beautiful._

"It's going to be okay, alright? The mandatory check-up was nearly two years ago. We got lucky, and Eren is a late bloomer. So the government has no suspicion, and they have no idea what Eren is. We just need to hide him, make sure his identity does not ever leave this house. We will homeschool him, and we will cover up his ears and hide his tail, we will make sure that nobody ever knows but the four of us."

Carla nodded the whole time; she was all for their plan. She didn't care what they had to do, and she did not care about the consequences because getting exposed was _not_ an option. The punishment for hiding a neko was severe. If Eren was taken away by the government- oh, her precious baby boy would be completely _destroyed_.

" _His identity does not leave this house_." Grisha was firm, emphasizing the passive-aggressive threat they were both facing. They allowed the reality of the situation to ground them at this moment, as full-on defensive parent mode hit both of them all at once like a ton of bricks falling on each of their heads.

Carla nodded though, pained that their world had changed in just an hour. Only some time ago, the neko woman thought that they would all be able to live like ordinary people. Eren would grow up and go to school, make tons of friends, and be a strong independent man that could take care of himself. Now though, as cat ears started to peek out from each side of Eren's head, she could only imagine what their future would be like.

"We'll hide him," she whispered, "Nobody will ever know."

...

Nine years later

...

"I don't want to wear them!" Eren shoved the pants in his mother's face, his brown tail wagging in anger. He didn't know why he had to; it wasn't as if he was ever allowed to leave the house anyway.

"Eren, stop fighting me, you either wear these, or you stay locked up in your room the whole time the repairman is here."

Outraged and upset, Eren's cat ears twitched, "That's so unfair! I hate wearing those stupid pants. You know how sensitive my tail is."

The pants that his mom was trying to force him to wear were not accommodating to him in any way, shape, or form. He hated how they forced his tail to hold still pressed up along his thigh, unable to move or stretch. It bothered him and made him even moodier than a young teenager typically was.

His mother advanced on him again, trying to get him to obey. He dodged and ran to the other side of the room, the shorts that he wore comfortable and _not_ going to be replaced by those stupid chains his mother called pants.

"Eren, you are chewing on my last nerve," the authority in her voice made Eren almost want to submit, but he refused. He hated wearing those pants. Why did he have to wear them anyway? His mom never had to cover up what she was, so why did he have to? It wasn't as if anyone was going to care. If they didn't care about her ears and tail, then why would they care about his?

"I don't want to wear them, Mom," He said as his mother started approaching him with purpose in her strides and a grouchy mother expression. There was nowhere left for him to run.

Her face softened at his sad tone, the acceptance in his voice that this was going to happen whether he liked it or not was as clear as the frown on his face. "I know Eren, but you have to make sure that neither your ears or your tail are ever seen."

"But why?" He whined as his mother got on her knees in front of him and he was now at eye level with the tips of her cat ears, "What's the difference between you and me?" He had never really bothered to ask; usually, he just did as told. His mother had always been the teddy bear to his emotions, his soft spot. He didn't know what it was, but his mother was regularly able to chill him out and make him docile in the past. Like putty, that would do anything that she said or asked no matter how annoying her requests could sometimes be.

Now though, as teenage hormones made themselves known as he was growing into his voice and his stupidly large eyes, he only felt like being a brat.

His mother sighed as if she didn't know how to answer that question, and Eren's eyebrows twitched in confusion. He was just starting to notice that she was only stumped by what to say when he mentions people seeing his ears or tail.

Usually, he didn't beg or pry for an answer. He usually didn't care to know, but lately, his mother and father have been getting nervous and more protective. He had never been allowed to leave the house without one of them. That was a normal thing that he had gotten used to, but lately, as he got older, his family looked at him like he was about to... _Disappear_ , or something. He had always thought that they were just overbearing parents that loved their kid and didn't want him to get kidnapped by some stranger, but the looks on their faces sometimes. The way they watched him, they looked so... _so_...

 _Frightened_.

They stopped letting him wear shorts, even though they were long enough to hide his tail and went down to below his knees, and they started making him wear pants that were baggy and went all the way down to his ankle. He wasn't allowed to wear tank tops or wife beaters anymore; bare shoulders were strictly forbidden. He was usually forced to wear a sweater over his clothes for further cover on his arms. His family always looked so nervous and would almost _growl_ at him to put some more clothes on whenever he tried to go out without conforming to their dress code.

His mother was sitting on her knees in front of him, and she looked so stressed out that Eren wasn't expecting a direct answer. She usually blamed her overprotectiveness on it being a regular thing for parents to do, which he kind of understood. He could imagine many parents being paranoid that a strange man was going to look at a pare of smooth shoulders and think, "Yes. I want them."

He didn't understand why though; he wasn't a girl; it wasn't like someone was going to look at him and think that he had a vagina. Not even Mikasa had to deal with just how strict his parents were.

"Eren," He was brought out of his internal questioning at the sound of his mother's voice. She sounded so much older than she was, and it made his frown deepen. "I suppose it's time to tell you the truth. You are old enough to understand now."

"What do you mean?" he asked, but his mother was already covering her mouth as a tiny sob escaped. "Mom?" He asked, his tail sinking behind him as Carla rested her head against his stomach, and grabbed his hands.

"Eren, do you ever feel a pull to a human?"

Eren tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, on nights when you sneak into Mikasa's bed. Do you do it because you are scared, or do you do it because you feel like you have to?"

Eren was stumped on what to say at first, but after careful consideration, Eren slowly started to understand. He had never really paid any mind to when he felt the need to be close to Mikasa, and the girl never minded to share her bed with him either, so he hadn't felt strange about it. But thinking back to nights where he would wake up and feel this... _need_ to be cuddled or held by a human or he might fall apart, he understood what his mother was trying to ask.

"I mean," he started, suddenly uncomfortable. It wasn't like wanting to sleep next to a human was a bad thing; he only ever felt that pull for Mikasa or his father. Never a random stranger that he didn't know so it couldn't have been a problem... right? "Yeah, I guess sometimes I can't sleep until I'm with Mikasa, but she never minds, and I don't do it that often."

Carla nodded against his torso, and Eren finally put a hand on her head to pet her hair, "Mom, what is this about?"

With a sniffle, Carla wiped her eyes and looked up at Eren, just looking up at him almost made her fall apart again. She reached to hold his cheeks, swiping a thumb under a worrying green eye, "Oh sweetie, you're such an early bloomer."

The complement would generally make his eyes roll because all parents thought their children were the most beautiful things on Earth. Still, it didn't mean he was special. The way she stared at him now, with a tornado of opposing emotions that didn't know how to interact with each other, he could almost believe that he was.

She started explaining the history of their creation, how nekos were a gift to humanity, and how they were meant to bring overwhelming amounts of joy to the humans. She told him about what they were supposed to symbolize and what powers they held and how they could only use those powers when deeply in love with a human.

Eren listened in awe, at first not believing anything to be accurate, just another story that his mom told him. A good story, one that he didn't mind listening to with wonderment. Nekos that were supposed to be as beautiful as Aphrodite herself? Not likely. Nekos that were capable of basically being good luck charms to the humans that they fell in love with? Just another bedtime story.

Soon, however, the story took a dramatically dark turn as his mother started to explain how nekos were treated as history progressed. Each thing out of his mother's mouth makes Eren want to weep. Belief and understanding were beginning to hit him though he tried to deny it at first. There was no way that humans could be so _cruel_. There was no way that they would be so selfish, so ugly, so _despicable_ to someone who was only there to bring them joy and love. He wanted to be sick. Sick over his people's suffering, and he knew that his mother had to gloss over some details to preserve some form of innocence in his understanding of the world. That was just how she was, so everything she was telling him now knew that there had to be worse things hidden under the picture that she was painting for him.

Suddenly though, what she was trying to hide became clear. Eren was not stupid. Not even a little. He could read between the fucking lines. His mother was talking about slavery, talking about the horrors that humans have put nekos through in the past. Just nekos. Nekos in general. She kept saying they, as in the nekos around her, the nekos in the history she was telling him about.

Not once did she mention herself, but the reason for that became clear to Eren.

His mother was a slave, only shown mercy to have a master that loved her for a woman instead of a pretty little plaything that society made the rest of them out to be. At that realization, the thought of slavery became so much more personal to Eren. His mother had gone through it, and that is why she feared man-kind. That was why she was afraid of the humans, why she had such a bitter and keen understanding of just how badly the humans treat their kind.

It's because she lived through it.

"You were born to possess great beauty, Eren. Your life will never be easy for as long as you live." Carla stared deep into Eren's green eyes, trying to convey the message that she needed to make him understand. "People will try to paw at you. They will try to devour you, corrupt and ruin you in ways that you can only dream of. Humans will get off on your screams and make it so you can't ever run away. They will make you wish for death, and they will do everything they can to make sure you do not find it. They will keep you alive, but they will make you regret it every day."

Never in his life had he ever felt so afraid of what he was. He understood now why his parents were so protective. He needed to hide his identity as a neko at all costs, and his parents were hiding him illegally. The second that the government finds out what he truly is, their whole lives will be either ended on the spot or torn apart and burned at the seems.

"You must not let any human, other than your father and your sister, know that you are like me, a neko. They will take you away because of what you are. I legally belong to your father, but you, Sweetie, you legally belong to the government. If they find out what you are, we can do nothing. Your father will be hanged for committing this crime, I will be sold again, your sister will be forced to serve the military to fight the titans, and you... Oh, darling, who knows what would happen to you."

Eren was more depressed than scared.

How could he not be when he was slapped in the face with the reality that he will never be able to live a regular life? He will always have to hide who he is. He will never be able to go out in public without covering himself up. He will forever have to live with the fear of what might happen if his hat comes off on accident in the middle of a crowd of people, or if he ever decides to get intimate with someone only to find they aren't agreeable to helping him hide. Though, he supposed he couldn't ask anyone to hide a secret like this.

His family was currently breaking the law, a crime like this punishable by death. If he was ever exposed, then their lives were over. Eren knew that eventually, he would be too old to go to training camp. So he could only imagine what would happen if he had ever been exposed in his adult years.

It was sad that he hoped it would be death.

He did hope, though, if the hell that his mother told him about was in store for him, then he would rather die.


	4. 4

5 years later

Eren: 18

Mikasa: 20

...

Rage.

That was all Eren could feel.

It was all he could feel because he would not allow himself to feel fear. Fear was something he had become very familiar with in his life, and he would not allow himself to feel it now- not with what was at stake. His parents had always been so protective of him. They were so protective that he spent most of his life covered up, uncomfortable in restrictive clothing, and hiding behind closed doors. They were so worried about keeping him locked up and hidden away from people who would not hesitate to rip him apart for all he was worse. They forgot that their daughter was a beautiful girl. Asain humans were even more endangered than the rest of the human race. Now that Eren thought about it, he had never seen another one like Mikasa in his whole life. 

They forgot. They forgot, and Mikasa was now kidnapped and waiting to be sold to the first pervert that would pay a ridiculous amount of money for her. 

Human trafficking was something that his family had always been afraid of. Even with how little Eren understood it compared to his mother- because he knew that as long as Eren does not get caught, he will never understand trafficking as his mother does. He was sheltered, protected, loved, and healthy. But his mother had gone through Hell, practically doing cartwheels over the line of what any living creature could mentally or physically handle. It was soon to be something that his adoptive sister would become as acquainted with as his mother if he did not get her out of this abandoned cottage.

Eren peeked in through the window, his black beenie hiding his ears and conveniently making it easier to hide in the darkness of the night. He could see his sister, wearing something completely different than what she was wearing when he last saw her, and Eren could feel as blood rushed to his face. That bitter, cold rage that he felt bubbling hotly as the realization came to him that they must have stripped her down and put her in the clothes she was wearing now. Her white button-up and khaki pants were replaced with a light pink knee-length sleeveless dress, that, to be honest, would have been much prettier if it wasn't put on her in such circumstances. Her socks and shoes were gone, and she was lying motionlessly on the wooden floor with her hands tied behind her back. 

She appeared to be drugged, other-wise Eren knew that she would be putting up the biggest fight these kidnappers had ever had the misfortune to lose to.

Oh man, his parents would be so mad if they found out what he was doing. He couldn't care about that, though, he would never care about that. Screw how angry they would get. His sister was lying on the floor, drugged, her dignity and innocence compromised, and about to be sold somewhere that they would probably never see her again. His parents would probably yell at him for not going to get the police or some kind of help, but who knew if they would still be here when he returned with so-called "help?" 

No. Mikasa was right there in front of him. She was right there, and he was not going to leave her. 

He moved quickly, retreating away from the open window. The two men who kidnapped Mikasa were in the room with her, and he knew what he needed to do.

The knock on the front door was loud and confident, again, Fear was not something that he was capable of at the moment. It was like his whole brain had shut the emotion clean from his head because even when one of the men answered the door and looked at him with confusion, all he could feel was mindblowing rage. It was actually refreshing to stare danger in the face and not be afraid. His whole life, he had only felt fear. Now though...

"Hello, sir," he said, playing his voice to sound innocent. The kidnapper had to be about 2 feet taller than him, and he had to look up to look him in his brown eyes. "Forgive how late it is, I got lost in the woods. Can you tell me which direction is back to Shiganshina?"

The man, of course, fell under his spell. A perk of being a descendent of Amphesia was that most men would fall victim to a neko in distress. It worked best if the human did not know they were a neko. It was relatively easy to resist their charms, especially if the human was one who appreciated slavery.

The kidnapper smiled sweetly at Eren, and the neko could see it in his eyes the second that he decided that he would not kill him just for being present in their crime. He was so easy to read, especially when he looked Eren up and down with a lick of his lip.

The other kidnapper called from somewhere in the house, "Hey, who is it?"

"Don't worry, it's just a lost kid," The guy in front of him called back before putting a hand on Eren's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. "Don't worry, kid, I'll take you to the main road. You are kind of far from home, aren't you."

Eren stabbed him so fast that Pervert #1 did not even realize what happened for a second. He never thought that the knife that his father gave him would ever come in handy. Still, as Eren made sure to shove all 7 inches of it deep into the man's gut, he watched as fear and shock passed through Pervert #1's face. He didn't think he ever appreciated his father more than he did right then.

"No, thank's, sir, I can manage from here," his voice became darker as he slashed his knife until it was free from his disgusting body, blood splattering on his face, and the door frame. 

He only had a moment to watch the life leave the man's eyes as he fell to the ground before Pervert #2 came rushing out of the room. He only had a second to see that a relatively small teenager had just killed his partner. Eren shut the door. "Hey! What the actual fuck?!" He yelled.

The man ran over to the door, unbelieving that a tiny ass looking teenager had gotten his buddy by surprise, and killed him. Their boss was going to be so mad, but he figured that some consolation would make him a little happier. 

Stepping over his dead partner's body in a rush to catch the boy, he burst through the front door only to be speared right through his heart.

Eren snarled as he shoved Pervert #2 to the ground and proceeded to stab him over, and over, and over. The rage he felt coming out with full force. How dare this mother fucker take his sister right out from under his nose when all they were doing was looking for firewood?! How dare they take her far away. Strip her down and redress her. 

_ Touch her.  _

_ Drug her.  _

_ Tie her up _ . 

_ Put a price tag on her _ . 

Each thought flowed through him and was taken out on the son of a bitch that dared mess with Mikasa. He must have stabbed him at least 20 times, and he did not stop until he swore he could see the perv's soul as it left his useless body.

Taking a deep breath, Eren got off the corpse's body and opened the door to the room that Mikasa was still in. Coincidently, it appeared as if the was starting to wake up. The neko quickly took his knife and cut the ropes tying her up, tossing the thing away uncaringly when he was done.

"Eren?" Her voice was small, and her eyes were still bloodshot and slightly dilated. Definitely drugged. Eren saw a small amount of blood dried on the corner of her lip, and he fumed when he saw it. Those bitches hit her, and he was afraid to ask what else they had done. Thank goodness their father was a doctor. 

He grabbed her face in his hands when he noticed it seemed she was having trouble seeing him, "Mikasa? What did they do? Are you hurt? Where did they touch you?"

"M'Okay, only hit me once," Her voice sounded so tired, and her words were broken. She usually spoke perfect English and took grammar to the extreme, which is why her lack of complete sentences concerned the neko. "Where are they?"

"Don't worry, I killed them both," He said as he looked her up and down, checking for any more dried blood or injuries. 

"Both? There were three."

The information was given to him too late, as all of a sudden, just as the words left her mouth, the door burst open and Pervert #3 walked in looking confused and angry. 

Eren's eyes widened, cursing himself for letting his guard down; it didn't even occur to him that there could be more, and his mistake proved to be dire as he dove for the knife.

The 3rd guy was quicker, though, and he kicked Eren's small body away like he was an actual kickball. The force knocked the wind out of him, and he fell into the wall with a cough. Then, the perv was on him, lifting him up by the neck until he was 3 feet off the floor as if he weighed nothing.

"You," Pervert #3 said with a sad look on his face, "You came in here and killed my friends?" Incredible how his face could look so broken but the fists around the neko's slender neck only said anger.

Oxygen quickly evacuated his body and became something that is dearly missed as the kidnapper strangled him. He kicked and fought, but Pervert #3 beat him in both muscle and mass. Eren had been gone for the moment that this man had his hands clutched around his neck.

But, as corny as it sounded, love was on his side. Just as Eren would kill for Mikasa, Mikasa would not hesitate to kill for Eren. 

Eren fell to the ground when the hands suddenly released him. Vaguely he was aware of his hat coming off when he hit the ground to look up at the kidnapper as Mikasa was yanking the knife out of the side of his jugular. Blood flowed and squirted out, covering both of them as they both panted for breath for different reasons. 

Mikasa was unbalanced after adrenaline left. Her brother was now safe from being asphyxiated, and Eren coughed and groaned as oxygen was suddenly introduced back into his lungs. They didn't have time to recuperate, though; they needed to get out of there and back home as soon as possible. So Eren got up and grabbed under his sister's arms to help keep her balanced as he leads them out of the house. "Come on, sis. Mom and Dad are probably so worried right now. We are so in for it when we get home."

Her small laugh was accompanied by a shiver, and Eren's anger renewed because those disgusting human trafficking sons of bitches couldn't be bothered to her something to keep warm. 

"Here," he said as he took his red scarf off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Mikasa sighed and held it closer to her as they made it passed the front door. Something caught her eyes, though.

"Eren," she said for his attention, the drugs were starting to leave her system, but she was still dizzy and unbalanced. "Your ears."

His eyes widened, and he felt on his head, remembering when his hat fell off upon collision with the floor. He unwound himself from his sister's arms and propped her against the wall only long enough to fetch his hat and come back to her.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was looking around, checking for witnesses, luckily it didn't seem like anyone was around. 

Not that she could see anyway.

When Eren returned and resumed helping her walk, he asked, "Do you think anyone saw me?"

And she answered, "No, I think we're good." Because, really, what were the odds that someone would be roaming by the abandoned cottage on the one and only night that Eren had ever accidentally gone outside without a hat on?

The odds had to be on their side.

...

"Oh, my- Eren! Mikasa!" Carla came running outside when she saw her children approaching the house from inside their window. She had them in her arms in no time as Grisha quickly followed out of the house, sweat lining his brow from stress and nerves. He looked so much older than he usually did, but Eren couldn't blame him when they had been missing for most of the day. It had taken so long for them to get home, but he kidnappers had taken Mikasa way out of the bounds of Shiganshina. So far out that Eren was sure that it had to be some hour early in the morning.

Grisha looked around, "get in the house," he said to his family.

While Carla goes upstairs to help clean Mikasa up, check her out, and get her into some clean clothes, Eren stays downstairs to talk to his father. They sit in the dining room across from each other at the dinner table when Grisha asks, "Where have you two been? What happened, we have been worried sick."

Eren briefly thought about what to say exactly. Everything had happened so fast, and then he was covered in blood with bodies on the floor. That's when it hit him; he had killed. He killed 2 humans when his only reason to live was to love the human race. He was supposed to be naturally peaceful and gentle, yet it didn't take much to snap and massacre those men. The most frightening part? He didn't at all regret it.

"We were collecting wood as you asked us to, but I got distracted when the Survey Corp returned." He started explaining, remembering his wonder of being able to get a view of the heroes that fought to learn about the existence of the monsters that wanted to kill them all. He remembered being distracted by the haunted looked the survivors had and how few there were compared to when they left for their mission.

"There were 2 men, and they must have taken her when I was too busy admiring the remaining soldiers that made it back alive from the most recent mission." He remembered seeing Commander Erwin, and the look on his face as he purposely refrained from making eye contact with anyone that cheered around them. It looked numb, like he had seen too much in his life to bother feeling remorse for the soldiers that he lost or the plans that had failed.

Grisha listened quietly, understanding that his son was most likely in shock. He was too interested to know why to stop the boy for questions.

"I followed them," Eren continued, staring down at the table as he recalled what happened. "They were on foot, and I knew I couldn't take them both, so I followed them quietly, staying far enough that they wouldn't notice me. They had to have drugged her with something when they took her because she didn't fight the whole time they were walking. They took Mikasa to this old abandoned cottage deep in some woods far away from the entrance of Shiganshina. It was so far away that it was night time by the time I found them there."

Eren grimaced, "Dad, I can't tell you how angry I was when I saw her tied up in that dress, laying on the floor all drugged up and..." His head shook, and he took his hat off his head, now that he was in his house, it was safe to expose himself. The only thing stopping him from taking his pants off and exposing his tail was his father sitting right across the table. 

Grisha watched Eren, and he witnessed the split second that the boy's unfocused green eyes turned gold. They had never done that before, and he wondered if it was just a trick of the light or if he was simply going nuts after worrying all day. 

"I-" Eren paused, "Dad, I- I killed them both. But I didn't just kill them; I stabbed them over and over, I killed the  _ shit _ out of them." Grisha still didn't say anything, though there was so much that he wanted to say. He wanted to get angry, he wanted to yell and ground Eren for the rest of his life, but he couldn't do any of those things right now. Not with the look his son had on his face while he told him in explicit detail what happened.

"Mikasa killed the third guy when he snuck up and started strangling me, but when he was dead, we could escape and come back home."

Grisha's jaw dropped now, but he didn't know if he was angrier at his kids or more proud that they protected each other. It was a flurry of complicated emotions because A: He was not one to believe that killing was the answer. B: Those men were going to hurt his children, and he was glad they were dead. Then there was C: Why in the hell didn't Eren run to get help instead of putting himself in danger as he did?

When it was evident that Eren was finally done explaining, Grisha finally spoke the only concern on his mind. "Eren, did you expose anything? Were your ears seen by anyone? Did anyone see you?"

Eren shook his head. "The only people who have ever seen my ears, that aren't currently in this house, are now dead."

Grisha sighed in relief as Carla came into the kitchen and kneeled in front of Eren. She put her head on his knees and hugged around his legs, a small sob leaving her throat as her boy frowned down at her. "Aw, come on, Mom," he said with a hoarse voice that somehow still sounded sweet to his parents, "Don't be like that, Mom. Mikasa and I made it back safe."

This only served to somehow make his mother cry harder, whether it was for relief or to release the stress her kids put her under, neither male could really tell. With a sigh, Eren stood up, rustling his mother from his now wet lap before pulling her up to properly hug him. 

He shushed her and pet her head, his shoulder quickly becoming as wet as the spot on his knee. Quickly, he did something that he didn't usually do; he opened his scent glands and released comfort pheromones into the air. He couldn't really smell them himself, but Mikasa told him once that he smelt like old spice and rainforests. It was quick to calm down both of his parents' nerves.

Carla stopped crying a couple of minutes after that, and Grisha was able to peel her away from Eren so they could all go to bed. 

In comfortable clothes with his tail and his ears exposed for all to see in his small black shorts and lose green t-shirt, Eren finally went to bed. Only tonight, like some nights where his mind became a jumbled mess of nerves, Eren fell to the desperate need to be around a human. It was a familiar pull, a pull so strong that he physically could not resist or risk his whole mind falling apart. He lived love humans, and the instinctual need to be around them was sometimes too strong to ignore. Like tonight, as he snuck into his sister's room.

She was still awake and sitting up in bed, almost as if she expected him to come into her room. They briefly made eye contact, and Eren was relieved to see her cleaned up and in her own clothes. She reached a hand out for him, and he was quick to cross the distance and grab her hand. 

They fell asleep with a bucket of relief drenching them. The siblings had gone through hell and made it back alive. Safe and sound. Neither of them could be more grateful to be able to come back to their bed, warm in their clean clothes with nothing more to worry about for the day. Just the same worries that they always had tomorrow. They survived another day of hiding from the sickness of humanity.

Because, really, what are the odds?

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is full of drama and some angst, lots of it. Some trigger warnings too, I will post them in the beginning notes
> 
> Sorry that there still is no Levi, LOL, I swear he is coming soon. Not next chapter, but the chapter after that, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Guys! Sorry about the extremely long wait. Had a little bit of depression there for a second. But I'm all good now, I have my life together and I am living in my new apartment with my boyfriend. We just moved in yesterday and the poor thing had to do all the heavy lifting with his step-dad because I'm all crippled and physically cant help. But We got it done so we are home now and my writer's block seems to be better now!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE, ABUSE, SLAVERY

There were two things that Mikasa was aware of when she opened the front door to find soldiers outside their house; 1, The old man pointing her out saying, "That's her, the Neko is inside!" had seen Eren last night, and 2, Eren was exposed entirely somewhere in the house.

Mikasa screamed for Grisha when a soldier quickly grabbed and restrained her, shoving her against the wall as the other four made it into the house, their hound dog sniffing around and grumbling. Mikasa is quickly handcuffed, and she made as much noise as she possibly could. Everyone in the house knew the drill; cover Eren up and hide him behind the wall they built for him. If the loud banging and thumping that resounded throughout the house as the soldiers threw Mikasa around to get her to stop resisting didn't alert Eren, then surely the loud yelling of the military police would.

There was a particular little crawl space that had a bunch of Carla's clothes, and they put them there in hopes that it would mask Eren's scent away from the dogs. Of course, they could never test it out as the only hound dogs on Earth all belonged to the military, but as the situation, they had all feared became their new reality and the police rushed upstairs with their dog, they could only hope their attempts to hide Eren would work.

Grisha was next to be subdued, and the glass shattered and spread across the floor as the man shoved a policeman away. "What the hell are you doing! Unlawful search and siege is a violation of rights!"

Another policeman socked Grisha right in the jaw, and he fell face-first into the wall where he was roughly handcuffed like Mikasa. Another policeman ran past them into his bedroom, and the others spread out to search the house. 

Mikasa and Grisha were yanked around until they were lined up in the living room on their knees, and Grisha started yelling obscenities when Carla was pulled out of their bedroom by the hair. She whimpered as she tried to lighten the pull on the hair on the top of her head by holding it herself, but the pain was still there as she is forced to sit on her knees beside her husband.

"Where is the Neko?" Someone suddenly screamed into Grisha's ear, and he flinched at how loud the soldier was. It was the voice of someone who had gone through years of combat training and had probably almost drunk himself to death in misery. Immediately Grisha knew this was not one of those rare police people that didn't mistreat slaves. 

"Carla is the only Neko here, and I demand to know why my lawful protection against unwarranted searches is being violated." He said back as the soldiers started tearing up his whole house. Wood crashed everywhere as they broke furniture, busted door frames, and even started pulling up the floorboards. 

The one in charge, Grisha assumed, did not answer his question. Instead, he only barked out orders, "Tear the place apart! I don't care how unlikely a hiding spot it is; there have been reports about hiding nekos in crawl spaces hidden all over the house. Do not stop until this whole place is either on the ground, or you find it!"

Nervously, Mikasa and Carla stared at the police dog, sniffing around uncomfortably close to the crawl space that led down to the basement. Eren was the only one who had a key. 

The voices all around them became mute. The harassing scream of the military police yelling at Grisha. The loud crash of wood splintering all around them. The heavy boots that marched against their once beautiful wooden floors. 

Every noise around them was gone except for the deep sniffing of the K-9 inching closer and closer to the entrance that would be found sooner or later. The Jeagar family's eyes all looked on hauntedly, waiting for that moment when their whole little world would fall apart like a cluster fuck of unfortunate events. 

They barely heard the noise when the dog started growling. And as the dog started barking to alert the police. Stomach acid rose to their throats as they became at risk of dying of shock. They could only watch on as the police started bashing in the trap door that would lead them to the basement. 

All of the soldiers started barging down the stairs while the rest of Eren's family screamed as they were held still by swords that were now at their throats. It didn't take five minutes to have Eren back up the stairs, fists swinging and sharpened claws scratching at the hands that dragged him forward until he was thrown on the ground in front of his family. 

His hat was ripped off a second later, exposing his ears to all who could see, and that was it.

His life was officially over.

...

His cage was small. 

So small that he couldn't even sit up straight, let alone stand. The most he could do was crouch on his knees as he fisted the cold metal bars that trapped him. He had been stripped down, and he was now completely bare to the monsters he was put with when he was taken from his home. His tail was exposed and wagging angrily behind him, his ears twitching on the crown of his head. He had been unable to retract his claws due to his elevated stress levels and his defensive instincts.

His Mom was in the cage next to him. Now that his father was in jail and he had all rights revoked, Grisha owned nothing. All his assets, his house, his car, his land, his respect, it was all taken away from him by the government.

Including his rights to his Neko.

His Mom was as naked as he was. The only thing she was allowed to wear was a bra and panties that they supplied for her. It was sickening seeing her in that lacy red lingerie, beautiful as his mother was with her hair half up and half down with her lips painted cherry red. All Eren wanted to do was vomit in disgust. The only thing that kept him from raging out at the current moment was the tight grip that his mother had on his hand through the bars of their separate cages. The chains around their ankles were heavy, clinging tightly to their bare flesh and clanging painfully against their sensitive bones. The chill from the 60-degree air nipped icily at their exposed skin, making goosebumps rise and their nipples harder, and yet Eren was hot with rage.

His sister was taken away just before their father was arrested, and Eren held on to the promise that she made them as she was dragged away. 

"I will find you. I will get you back."

She was the only remaining person in the family that had any rights, as she was a victim of the circumstance being an adopted child who had been merely living under Grisha's roof with nowhere to go but to live with his secrecy. Smartly pleading not guilty under means of being threatened to be thrown out on the streets if she exposed them for what they were doing, it was what she had to do to protect her rights. Thankfully, her plea was granted, but she would be forced to serve the military to protect them all against the titans. 

That was where his sister was right now, being enlisted into the military by force because the law said that was where she had to go as a victim of circumstance. 

The law.

The fucking law.

The fucking law is what put them all here, what got his whole family ripped apart because of a cruel world that couldn't handle a gift. Eren decided right then that he hated humans. He hated them like he hated the titans that recked havoc and instilled the fear that Aphrodite hoped to moderate. 

His boiling hatred of the world was interrupted, but not at all diminished, when two men walked into the room through the double doors on the right of them. They were not the only caged nekos in the room, but they were the newest and held the most attention to the vial humans that approached.

"The male right there, he's the new one," one started saying, and while Eren didn't react with more than a silent snarl, Carla gripped his hand harder out of fear that their attention was on him. "Never been touched before. His parents kept him hidden. He's a pampered virgin. That's his Mom right there next to him."

"He's a real beauty. We should try him out. See how much he's worth," the other man said.

"Nah, he's worth much more a virgin. Some retiring soldiers will come to the auction next week to pick out their prize for serving humanity in fighting the titans. I hear Captain Levi qualifies to get more than one for his service. I'm sure we can get a pretty penny for the boy." There was a brief moment of silence, and Eren could sense that the humans were looking between them both.

"The woman, though, she was sold to that softy Grisha Jeager almost 20 years ago. She probably forgot how to behave."

Eren's breath gave out.

"Maybe we should give her a crash course."

That's when Eren's pent up aggression finally snapped like a fucking twig, and power coursed through his veins as he hollered out at the two men. His voice was satanic and had them backing away from their cages for only a second before one of them grabbed something long and pointy off the wall and rammed it through his cage.

Pain shot through him, but he did not stop to worry about what they were doing as he rushed into the cage bars, hoping that they would snap under the force of his banging. They did not bust, though. The man with the stick jabbed at him again, and even as more pain shot through his sides, Eren did not take his golden eyes off the man that opened up his mother's cage and dragged her out by the hair. Her ankle chain was undone, but even with the new freedom, she was trapped as the man pinned her underneath him and forced her legs apart.

Eren did not stop trying to break his cage as he watched his mother struggle and whimper in fear. This hadn't happened to her in decades, and yet it was like the PTSD never left. It was clear, though, that this was going to happen to her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, nothing she could do to keep this from happening. Even as she started hyperventilating, only one thing was on her mind as she looked over to Eren's cage as the second man kept jabbing him with a familiar spear.

"Don't look, sweetie, close your eyes, don't watch this." She begged.

_ Your life will never be easy for as long as you live.  _

Eren couldn't shut his eyes. He kept his green orbs focused on the look on his Mom's face as she tried smacking the man over her. She landed a good hit to his satisfaction, but it only made the human angry, and he beat her even harder.

_ People will try to paw at you. They will try to devour you-  _

The sound of the hit reverberated through-out the room, making the other Neko girls flinch and Eren screams louder.

_ -corrupt and ruin you in ways you can only dream.  _

Carla was flipped over on her stomach, and her panties were ripped off, and the noise that left her throat at that action forced the man with the spear to push harder as Eren's black claws reached out towards the man hurting her. 

"What the hell are you, you little bitch?!" The guy keeping Eren at bay hissed out as he jabbed at him again with the spear. Eren glared at him briefly, and it made the human shudder in fear before he retaliated harder with the spear. The look on the  _ disgusting _ human's face tickled Eren's insides, making something more profound rise within him. It was a familiar feeling but still too strange to understand completely. He felt powerful,  _ belligerent _ , and yet meticulously aware of his thoughts and actions. 

_ Humans will get off on your screams and make it so you can't ever run away.  _

Out of anger for the teenage Neko, who was able to strike that kind of fear in him, the human stabbed the spear at Eren harder with a sadistic growl. It was then that Eren noticed that it was a long stick-like taser that zapped him upon contact with the two metal prongs at the end. The Neko hissed venomously, the hair on his ears and tail standing up with aggression as he shoved himself at the bars again. He got hit with the taser, and that's when he figured out the cages were made out of rot iron when a blow to the head had him falling back with blood dripping down the front of his head.

_ They will make you wish for death, and they will do everything they can to make sure you do not find it.  _

Dizzily, he was aware of his mother's screams as the man ruined her. The sobs that she choked out in pain would forever be burned into his ears and would haunt him every time he closes his eyes. But he had no time to fight anymore because the last thing he saw before his vision went utterly dark was the human with the taser frowning at him with annoyance. His mother's cries were the last thing his brain could process, know, comprehend, or understand. That's-

_ They will keep you alive, and they will make you regret it every day.  _

-That's when everything went black

...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my new story. The next chapter will be all about Eren's parents and how they met and fell in love.


End file.
